The Leather Wetter
by Treacle Parcheesi
Summary: The fiery hot story of how Iggy first met Boom Boom, and how Boom Boom first came in contact with the Koopa clan. Hehe... "Came in contact".


**Note**: Very graphic. Two guys doing it. Profanity. If that's not your game and you read the story anyway and get offended, don't bother bitching about it, k? All you others, be sure to have enough tissues handy.

Here we go; my first M rated story...

* * *

The Wardian - program was supposed to combine two things; the final part of the rehabilitation program that proved a resident could take care of another person, and to relieve some of the workload on the other staff at Freaky Fred's during the lunch hours, the busiest and most crowded time of the day.

The others in Boom Boom's program had to watch their "wardlings"; another vernacular invented by the good doctor Greenkoop, for the entire two hours one day a week, but Boom Boom himself had been assigned a patient who was only allowed into the common rooms for an hour at a time. He read the note again. Iggy Koopa. Oh, great, Boom Boom thought to himself; they gave me the one who's gonna land me in a wheelchair six months before I'm discharged.

Other than making sure his wardling didn't maim, kill or set fire to any living thing all Boom Boom had to do was sitting down with him for a chat and make sure he ate.

Iggy was not at all interested in obeying, or eating. He actually climbed the flame-retardant drywall of the TV room, digging his clawed feet into the plaster and occasionally hissed in disappointment upon discovering that his clawed hands didn't have the leverage to get a good enough grip. Boom Boom grabbed him and pulled him down.

Just because Iggy was very slight didn't mean he wasn't incredibly fast, with a sinewy strength to match, but even so, he couldn't compete with Boom Boom's girth.

"Let's just take it easy for a while, huh?" Boom Boom wrestled Iggy into an armchair, where he sat, eerily calm, for several minutes before talking again.

"How did _you _end up here?" Iggy asked in a not just blunt, but very rude tone. Boom Boom wasn't insulted; in fact Iggy's approach was quite refreshing.

"Well, there wasn't much to it. The road here isn't that long." The burly Koopa took a sip of a water packet. "Kill your bitch of a grandma for beating you up one too many times and hurling her maggoty whore carcass out the window and you're a shoo-in." He looked at Iggy. Because he was a Koopaling and a celebrity patient one would think he had the resources to avoid a place like Freaky Fred's. The place itself wasn't that bad; it had all the best exercise equipment, good food and once a week the residents were taken out on individual excursions. But none of that could make up for a loss of freedom.

"What judge managed to get _you _sent here?" Boom Boom crossed his arms impatiently.

"No one," Iggy said innocently, while smiling like an evil little child. "King Dad insisted on sending me here. And he was right to do it." The Koopaling held up chis left arm which had a nasty scar from the elbow to the wrist. "I was a very bad little Koopa."

Since Iggy and Boom Boom were in different wards, they only had an hour a week together, still it didn't take long for a trust to grow between them. Whenever Iggy's energy got out of hand Boom Boom would hold him. There was not a jar or wriggle that would make him loosen his strong grip, and Iggy seemed to like it. Maybe more than what was appropriate. Because he enjoyed it, he would occasionally squirm around to make the embrace last longer. Not having to be strong was immensely comforting, and for the first time since his mother passed away Iggy thoroughly enjoyed scale-to-scale contact.

"Nice and easy," Boom Boom said with authority in his... booming voice. Iggy calmed down as usual, but this time he didn't let go of Boom Boom's eyes. Instead he slinked over to him, putting his hand on Boom Boom's knee.

According to the staff and anyone who had spent time in the TV room at the same time as Iggy knew that the Koopaling had a habit of doing this. Just last week he had offered to sleep with at least three other residents in Boom Boom's ward. He was lucky the staff had intervened, because the word "consensual" wasn't found in any of these residents' vocabularies.

"What do you miss the most about the outside world?" Iggy asked coquettishly. There was no better word to describe it. Boom Boom found himself oddly... pleased by the sight of it.

"Well..." Boom Boom rested his hand on the couch seat, an inch away from Iggy's chiseled little tail. The Koopa stared at it; it was cuter and more flexible then most girl tails he had seen. "It's been a while since I've enjoyed a good nesting. Is that the answer you wanted, you little freak?"

"Yes," Iggy said without a trace of shame as he moved in even closer. "I can see it in your eyes that it's been a while. When you were on the outside you probably couldn't even go a day without sticking it to someone. How long have you been here? One ear? Two? A reacharound in the shower for your packet of conditioner may seem like a bargain, but it's not satisfactory, yes?"

"I don't usually fuck dudes," Boom Boom said. However, if he wasn't undressing Iggy with his eyes, he was at least tugging at the Koopaling's jonny gown with stolen glances. Thing was, he had taken it a lot from the other guys in juvie, before he was sent to the Institute. He had kept telling himself that being a bitch was better than being one of those "givers", ironically because they were such big assholes.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Iggy taunted.

"Not at all." Boom Boom relaxed and leaned backwards. "Fine, let's... fuck. You and me. Sure."

"Okay," Iggy said innocently. He was quite sweet when he was horny. "But on two conditions. Don't do things that hurt, and be nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be? When you are being _sooo _nice to me."

He began touching Iggy's tail while his eyes darted across the room.

"You don't have to stand guard," Iggy purred. "I'll keep an eye out. You just enjoy yourself."

Boom Boom concentrated on rubbing the cute little tail, which curled upwards in satisfaction. He felt wonder mixed with a sense of accomplishment as he heard Iggy's breath becoming heavy. Boom Boom's other hand snuck under the gown to caress Iggy's stomach. That triggered a let-down of his junk, which Koopas keep safely tucked away inside their shells. Man, it was heavy, and already half erect. Boom Boom couldn't wait to see it and even taste it.

No one heard the Koopaling's little moan over the Weather Channel. Iggy thrust against Boom Boom's large, beefy hand. There was definitely a chance of moisture if they didn't get some privacy at once.

There was a room in the common hall which wasn't in use during day time. It used to be a padded cell before it was turned into an office. No one used it at all these days; mostly it was used for storage for unused furniture. Among said furniture was a bed upholstered in real leather. Iggy sat on it and smiled trustingly at his wardian.

Boom Boom put his mouth against Iggy's and just enjoyed the feeling of it, until he could also feel Iggy's tongue entering. His own wished it welcome as he pushed a stack of pillows down on the leather bed. Iggy's boldness, combined with his broken kind of beauty made Boom Boom feel warm on the inside. He wanted to protect him from all the evil in the world, and at the same time had no greater desire than to fuck his brains out.

"Touch my skin, Boom Boom," Iggy whispered. Hearing his name spoken in a voice raspy with lust was the final leash on Boom Boom's inhibitions to be cut.

The Koopa pulled out a small container of KY he kept in his shell. Everyone at the Institute had one of these to help againt the dry, conditioned air.

"Why don't you be in charge of lubing up, huh?" Boom Boom asked as he reclined against the pillows.

"Certainly," Iggy said as he sat across Boom Boom. The latter was thrilled to feel Iggy's stiff cock against his stomach, and even more delighted at how fearless he was. Iggy Koopa was not the delicate little nerd Boom Boom had believed him to be.

In fact he was fearless enough to put the lubricant aside and opting for holding Boom Boom's fleshy appendage with both hands as he lowered his head over it. Boom Boom shivered; how long had it been?

"I'm dirty," Iggy mumbled as his roomy, hospitable mouth was nearly completely full. "I'm a naughty Koopa."

Boom Boom growled. "Let's see some carapace." Iggy obeyed immediately, already loving the taste. It wasn't his first time; Boom Boom could tell as much; the Koopaling knew exactly where to apply pressure to make it last. He tugged at Iggy's tail, making him groan, and the sound vibrated from his tongue and through his shaft. Boom Boom jarred and released a splash of pre-cum, which mixed with saliva and was eagerly swallowed.

"More," Iggy begged. Boom Boom rewarded his wardling's enthusiasm by tenderly kissing his cute little feet. Sleeping with a woman was of course awesome. But being this close and intimate with another male... What could be more beautiful? Iggy had released some of his own clear, briny liquid on Boom Boom's stomach pads; a declaration of love. The Koopa couldn't hold it back much longer; his family jewels were engorged with semen which Iggy was longing for. And he was serious enough to use his coarse taste buds... But what really sealed it was the feeling of Iggy's soft palate and entering his throat. All Boom Boom could register was Iggy making a slurping noise, and there was an explosion of electric nails caressing him from the inside of his feet to the back of his throat. He roared while watching Iggy obediently lapping up and swallowing every drop as if Boom Boom's essence was the only fluid that could still his thirst.

Boom Boom recovered lying on his back while Iggy sat on the other end of the leather bed with his knees drawn up under his chin. He looked peaceful and happy, which was uncommon for him. Boom Boom had never seen Iggy happy before.

"Are you tired? Want me to take you back to the TV room?"

Iggy cocked his head. "No. We have at least an hour before they do the after lunch roll call. I for one would like to make that hour count."

"Me too." Boom Boom kissed Iggy's mouth and neck as the lovesick Koopaling straddled him again.

Boom Boom had inadvertently leaned on the tube of jelly, so it was nice and warm as he massaged Iggy's ass with it.

"I love that," he purred like a kitten. He pressed against Boom Boom's hand as he teased Iggy with a finger on the opening. It slid in, it was tight, warm, moist... With his right hand Boom Boom lubricated and began sliding up and down.

"Yeah..." Iggy muttered. "Nice and slow..."

Boom Boom could feel Iggy's prostate but decided to stimulate it indirectly. Now he knew where to aim. He decided to have Iggy on top to allow him some more freedom, and to avoid the penetration being painful. The wardling was once again eager to satisfy and to be satisfied. He checked the lubrication one more time.

"Take a deep breath and relax," Boom Boom half-whispered into Iggy's ear. "This may smart a little..."

Iggy's ass actually welcomed Boom Boom's massive member. The powerful muscles contracted once, then opened up. There was some initial pain, but Iggy took deep breaths like a good wardling. He could feel every vein, every skin crease and every inch of Boom Boom's cock filling him up and lovingly made his body its home. "Aahhh..." Iggy blushed and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Oohhh... Ahh, that... that's so good..."

After allowing Iggy to develop a feeling for what dude sex was all about he kissed the Koopaling's forehead. "Are you ready to thrust a little?"

"Oh, yes I am, wardian," Iggy nodded. Countless hours spent thrashing around in either a padded cell or a dungeon had made his body wiry and firm. He looked frail to the eye, but holding him, layer upon layer of sinews expanded and contracted, protecting the soul inside.

When Iggy leaned forwards Boom Boom could see where they were connected that his cock was way too big for him, but not a peep of complaint was uttered, rather, Iggy accepted the thrusts by further easing himself down.

"Ahh, shit..." Boom Boom groaned as he saw the look on Iggy's face. "Aww, fuck, that's awesome..."

As they picked up the pace, Iggy began pleasuring himself, but Boom Boom took over. "No, no, that's my job. Now it's your turn to enjoy yourself."

"Yeah," Iggy said, giddy with anticipation. His tight little asshole was better than most girls the Koopa had ever fucked. And that begged the question.

"Have you ever done it with a chick before?" Boom Boom edited his words before growling them, as he didn't want sweet little Iggy to hear too much bad language. He was about to find out that if Iggy didn't possess as great a number of dirty words as Boom Boom did, he did have a much dirtier mind than him.

"Yeah," Iggy sputtered as he moved along with the one fucking him. "My mom," he added with an evil grin. "I asked if I could fuck her while she was still sweaty and _dirty_. She didn't even tell me it was wrong; she just laid down and _loved _it, and so... So did I!"

It was impossible to know when Iggy was or wasn't lying, because the Koopaling didn't know it himself. But these demented words was the biggest turn on ever... Boom Boom could feel that another explosion was imminent. He held it back. Iggy's was way more important. The Koopaling was thrashing a little, so Boom Boom tightened his grip.

"Come now, Iggy. Squirt it all over Boom Boom's fuckseat!"

Most of the semen that did spurt out of Iggy's almost painfully engorged cock landed on the Koopaling's chest and stomach as he screamed in ecstasy. Boom Boom was glad the room was soundproof, but even happier to see that look of bliss on his new fuckbuddy's face again.

And it stayed there for a good two minutes before...

"More, more," he pleaded and lay down on the side, spooned by Boom Boom. This time the two were even closer together. The Koopa could smell Iggy's hair. It was sweet; clean and soft. Just like his precious, precious skin.

This position called for a better aim. Iggy was very limber and as he felt Boom Boom entering him once more he lifted his leg over the Koopa's side and rested it on his shell. Chicks always whined when Boom Boom had tried this position. But not Iggy. There was not a whiny bone in his body, just a very impressive one outside it. Unlike Boom Boom, Iggy couldn't retract the spikes on his shell, but they didn't hurt the Koopa at all.

"Nnnhh..." Iggy touched himself to feel the ins and outs with his fingers. His claws only added to the awesome. Boom Boom felt and heard something warm and wet splash against his testes; they were being rubbed with Iggy's pre-cum.

"You are one horny bastard, you know that?" That was the last coherent sentence Boom Boom managed to speak before an orgasmic tidal wave made his eyes go black. Iggy shrieked in rapt pleasure as he felt his asshole being even more expanded by the fountain of Boom Boom's load. It pressed against Iggy's sensitive prostate, making his cock pulsate. The load couldn't fit inside him, so it spilled over, and he released his own, it was all mixed together. Iggy's load was smaller than Boom Boom's, and hadn't been released in its entirety when the Koopaling's had.

"Sit across me," Iggy muttered when he was sure the most explosive part of their climax was over. His eyes sparkled with lust as he lubed Boom Boom's giant flesh rocket with some warm jelly and began milking the rest of the creamy white liquid with a skill he had to have been born with. Iggy offered the cock, which was sore with desire, juicy licks, tender kisses and sweet words. What he couldn't swallow he rubbed over his chest and stomach, which was a divine sight. Maybe this awaited all men in heaven.

Boom Boom's breath returned to normal, but he let Iggy suck and lick till his heart was content, which took a while.

"Thank you, sir," Iggy said, again like a coy little debutante. The streak of cum on his snout was adorable.

"No, thank you, little man whore." Boom Boom sighed in contentment. It really had been too long since the last time. "I haven't felt this mellow in two years." He wiped the semen off Iggy's face with his finger and fed it to him. More beauty. Eternal beauty.

"This is for you," Iggy said as they stood in the bathroom. Boom Boom was cleaning Iggy up for their return to the TV room. The lunch hour was almost over.

"It's a card," Boom Boom said.

"My father's card. He's looking for a guardian to take care of his fortresses. He'll love to have you on the team if you just send an application. And if you get an approval you'll get out of here quicker." Iggy smiled, kissed Boom Boom again and tossed his cum-drenched gown into the laundry bag.

What was on the card and in Iggy's words was promising. But Boom Boom waited to send his application a while. After all, he had 25 more lunch hours to spend with Iggy before he could be declared rehabilitated. And he wanted... to make them count.

Fin


End file.
